dark709fandomcom-20200215-history
Dark709
Distinct Personality: Calm, but an occasional temper. Life as a Le-Matoran Dark709 wasn't always infected. He used to be Lucas709 and was an adventurous Le-Matoran in the Le-Koro reserve. He had the great and exciting job as a Gukko poop cleaner upper. He once gave a Gukko to a Boboobian named Fred, or Sendonfriztkikalamonahalda. One day, in the Gukko stalls, he had a thought. He wanted to get out there and explore. And he did. Lucas709 said a quick goodbye, and set out for the woods. While running, Lucas found a Zombie Man-Eating Spoon! He ran and ran, and decided to go to the Ta-Koro Reserve, the closest village. At the entrance, he meets a Ta-Matoran named Sir. Pickles, and his monkey, Bob. Lucas, Sir Pickles, and Bob were chased off a cliff by Killer Bees, and broken in a million pieces. They were fixed up by a Matoran that loved to knit. Lucas709 and Sir. Pickles taught Bob how to stand up straight and (almost) talk. The trio loves adventure, so they decide to start comics. In the studio, there were statues of Sir. Pickle's head, and carpets of his body. Lucas looks a little nervous. On the front of the studio, it reads, "Sir. Pickle's Comics: The Studio. At the nightime, when Bob and Lucas were asleep, Sir Pickles wanted the comics, so he infected Lucas with a Kratta. Life as an Infected Matoran Lucas709, now Dark709, woke up to find that he'd been infected! Sir. Pickles exclames that he'd been infected and that he was now evil, but Dark709 shows no signs of evil. Infact, he was barely changed. Sir. Pickles sarcastically responds saying that Dark probably just has a good heart, angry with the failure of his plan. Later, Bob (who tried to tell Dark before, due to being a witness) told Dark709 of what Sir. Pickles did. Enraged, Dark709 found Sir. Pickles and scolded him. Sir. Pickles only mocked him, so Dark fired him and shot blasts of energy at him. Sometime after that, he hired some characters for his comics, speciffically Bob, Zacku, Tiki, Torri Torri (and unknowingly, Shadow), Newsy, His sister, and the Toa Nuva. To counter this, Sir. Pickles hired Mr. Zimmwad and the Rahkshi. Then, the series began. Future of Dark709 In legends,he will become a legendary toa in the Toa inferior team and will be infectd. He wears a black Lhikan-like mask called the Sordtalus. The Sordtalus wearer can absorb foe energy to his energy element and backfire the power to it's owner at hyperspeed and could kill, hurt, or injur the target. His Blades are razor sharp and can cut through titanium protdermis. He wears brown armour on his body and takes the shape of a Toa Metru. He helped Tommyski, Spirit Metru, Queen, Miguel, and Green Guy with Mata Nui to kill Makuta once and for all.After the War of shadows,Mata Nui blessed Dark709 and the others as hagah superiors. As a hagah,he wore silver armour and a staff that looked like a dagger on a stick. On Metru Nui,he got mutated into a hordika. He had a Hau Nuva head that was black and his body was all black and brown. After he got dismutated he gave up his power to Nuparu and became a turaga. Years later, he died with the other turaga and became a legend. Other Versions Bizzaro Dark709- A Bizzaro from the Bizzaro Dimension. Hired as a bounty hunter. His mission: Destroy the Toa of the Comic Land. Hired by Zero and Orez's master. Powers When enfuriated, Dark709 can shoot powerful blasts of energy. Real Life unknown For more information Comic Land Files